


Progress and Status Updates

by TwilightHeart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHeart/pseuds/TwilightHeart
Summary: Looks like a story, it's actually a journal. Tada.This is just a bunch of updates about what I have in the works, how things are coming along, general updates about what's happening in my life that may affect how quickly I get to things or affect exactly what I decide to write. All that good stuff.





	1. Before You Continue

Hello and welcome to my 'Update Journal'.  
  
I'm going to be honest, I don't know what to call it exactly. I just felt like I needed to reach out to anyone interested in my works and hope you guys find this fairly easy when you're waiting on me to finish something and start wondering when the heck I'm going to post next/new things. All that this is is a place for me to drop a line or two to say 'hey, I'm doing it,' or 'hey, I'm not doing it.'  
  
I actually had questions I wanted to ask a general audience interested in my works before, and I might ask those. I just don't know who would pay attention or if anyone would answer my questions.  
  
BUT ANYWAY. I may fix this up later. Right now, I am starting to let myself get crunched for time and all I wanted was a place to tell you guys what's going on in my writing life currently.


	2. October 16th, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About that Happy Tree Friends smut.

Hello!  
  
First and foremost, Happy October! It's my favorite month of the year, as well as my favorite season! I'm a little more relaxed and the further we sink into the season, the more inspired I'm going to feel for some comfortable things like fireplaces, hot cocoa, crisp weather, spooky things, family gatherings (blood and chosen). I might get more violent with some things, but in all honesty I get violent regardless of the season. All this means is, if I'm writing one-shot things that are displaced from any real plot and aren't apart of a story I'm writing, it may revolve around all these things I'm suddenly feeling inspiration for. No promises that I'll be able to write any of it though. Depends on things.  
  
Alright, so next I want to say that I _promise_ to you, The Recording Chapter 2 is in the works. I am a grand total of 1,145 words in. The first chapter is just a little over 6k words and that's where I'm aiming for the second chapter to get to. I'll give you a spoiler: Chapter 2 is in Flippy's point-of-view. I'm trying to make it worthy of the (nearly) two-year wait it's been for this site. It's actually been on the backburner much longer than that, so I'm a little embarrassed it's taking me so long. However, I am quite proud of myself for going back and remembering that I committed to it and I must finish what I started.  
  
Between writing that and now, I've actually fallen into quite a few more fandoms. Big Hero 6 is one, Tangled: The Series is another. I've been gaga over the Cassarian ship, but the past year and a half has been just me dedicating myself and my time to a roleplay partner. I've permanently broken things off with that roleplay partner for reasons I will not be delving into. So now, you guys will be getting the brunt of my Cassarian fantasies. I have also discovered the Varigo ship and am going to probably be writing a lot of that.  
  
As of right now, I have a lot of smut ideas that I really want to run with, but have been holding back because I'm trying to finish The Recording Chapter 2. Some of those smut ideas are pretty heavy. I know that a lot of them may contain sensitive subjects not suitable for many audiences. I'll get it if you rather not read some of them. There's one in particular that I know probably won't hit well with some, but has been an idea stuck in my head that I just keep wanting to write out, if only to get it out of my head. And it's between Varian and Andrew, when they were stuck in a cell together. And it is smut.  
  
To be completely honest, I may or may not just post a nice smut thing that isn't The Recording Chapter 2 soon, because I'm dying to write things.  
  
Alright! Now that I am almost late for work and stupidly hungry, I must go! I'll give you more updates as I see fit!  
Thank you kindly for reading!


	3. November 10th, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, about that Happy Tree Friends smut.

Welp.

It's almost been a whole month and I'm still not done. I haven't been very motivated for smut, if you want my honesty. Things keep happening. I am trying though! I was at 1.1k words in my last update. As of this update, I'm at 2.5k words. I'm hesitating hardcore about making that 6k goal. I think I'm going to just let go of trying to reach that and just go with the flow of the writing. Wherever the muse takes me, I'll let it. It may be less, it may be on point. I highly doubt it'll be more.

Until then, I'm also developing some ideas for that Andrew and Varian thing. I'm considering completely pulling away from anything smutty and just doing it plain. Still a ship, still a cringy short story. Still a lesson on toxicity and manipulation. I just need to figure it out piece by piece.

Tis all I got for you for now. Hoping to have things rolling out sooner than later.  
Thank you kindly for reading!


	4. January 13th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.

Between November and now, I did a lot of things and thought about a lot of stuff. I've considered just doing one-shots inspired by songs I've heard and considered the idea of some other AU fanfiction ideas. I've also been doing a lot of exploring on Discord. Made new friends. Got a second job. I feel happier about some things, and when I look back at how far I've come, I feel accomplished. But I also feel strained for time and energy these days. Everything will just be snail paced from here on in until things change again. Which, they always do.

The Andrew and Varian fic I've been brainstorming for a while has started to gain some traction. I've made a Discord server for it, but it's private for now until things develop further or I get to a point where I can develop it more consistently. For now, I have maybe six paragraphs? I'll be developing OCs for the story, and I plan on these OCs being long-term investments that I'll also include in other fics of mine. At least two guards, one kid from Varian's village, and at least one other prisoner to help set things up. I intend on having some small details that could've caused things that happened in the show. My brain hasn't completely wrapped around the whole of some of my ideas just yet, but I am also pretty tired right now.

Also, as my ideas for ships kind of broadens a bit, I have every expectation to eventually make more one shot fluffs and smuts. Just lately, I still haven't felt very smutty. All that heat turned into a desire for cuddles and comfort and I've been satisfying that desire with small fluffy things. 

Until next time.


End file.
